Changing Time
by Trickster Girl
Summary: AU Hermione knew she had to keep her promise to Harry. That's why she went back in time, to change the past. But why did she have to land in the marauder's time, and why does everthing have to happen to her including the deviling handsome Sirius.
1. Changing Time

**Disclaimer**: The plots mine and yet that still doesn't make me the owner of the Harry Potter World.

**A/N**: I know the begining is short, sorry.

* * *

She stood staring at the time-turner in her hand. Their last chance, but she, Hermione Granger, couldn't bring herself to turn the wheel and go back in time. She Harry Potter's best friend and the _miss_ know it all, was afraid, afraid of messing with time. Killing her first person wasn't even close to feeling what she felt now but she had made a promise and she intended to keep it.

---_Flashback---_

_"Hermione," a familiar voice whispered behind her, turning in her seat, Hermione looked at her best friend. "Harry, you should be sleeping," Hermione whispered back, all the others were asleep, resting for the wedding tomorrow and Hermione didn't want to wake them._

_Harry grinned and ran a hand through his black hair, showing his scar for a moment. "I know and you should be sleeping too but" He held up a hand to stop her from speaking, "I needed to ask you something, not tell you to sleep."_

"_Oh," was her only reply. She watched as Harry sat down next to her at the kitchen table and waited for him to speak again._

"_You remember how I disappeared for a few hours while at the Dursley's," he continued at her nod, " Well, I went to get this," Harry pulled a time-turner out of his pajama pocket and handed it to her._

"_What are you getting at Harry?" Hermione asked as she took the time-turner._

"_Hermione, I want you to do something for me. You have to promise okay?"_

"_What Harry?"_

_If I die before," he hesitated, "before I kill Voldemort I want you to go back in time and find some way to stop or help stop him. Promise me you will?"_

_She sat still and thankfully Harry said nothing whie she thought. She knew there would be no way to return if she did and so did Harry. That was the reason they hadn't tried it before. Finally, in a small voice Hermione said, "I promise Harry."_

---_End of flashback_---

It had been two years since that night and in the midst of all the fighting she had almost forgotten about her promise.

Shouts, from outside caught her attention and she knew it was now or never. She started turning the wheel, slowly at first but faster as the noises grew closer. The door in front of her blasted open. She looked at the three Death Eaters, who stood in the doorway wands raised and yelling curses at her. The impact of two slashing spells and some unfamiliar curse caused her to stop turning the wheel. She saw them melt away before the darkness descended.


	2. Break in the Wards

**Disclaimer**: I'm to young to have written Harry Potter, unless of course I'm a genius and could write something like that at the age of eight (or was it seven) shucks I'm confused now…

* * *

**Chapter One: Break in the Wards**

High in a tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat an old man. His beard was long and gray and his hair just as long. Sitting on his nose was a pair of half moon spectacles and twinkling from behind was bright blue eyes. He like the witch before him wore robes but his were a blue and hers a deep purple.

"Ah, another great year, another great year. Do you agree?" The old wizard looked at the witch in front of him. Her brown hair going gray was in a bun and her stern face seemed slightly softer. A look that few were privileged to see. Of course one was not rude to the headmaster of the school, Dumbledore was just too great a wizard.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall replied. "Today's meeting was quite interesting. Potter as head boy, that will be interesting"

Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle. "Yes I can not wait for next year, the marauders last year. For some reason I have a feeling that the up coming school year shall be very eventful."

"I don't doubt that, professor," The deputy headmistress paused for a moment. "I know you said you hadn't found a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts but surely you have some idea as to who you could hire,"

"Unfortunately none that I care for. We need someone who can really teach these students. With the war raging and the fear of Death Eaters growing, we need someone good at helping the students overcome that fear. The three who have applied are not all that ideal and I think I shall wait a little while longer before choosing one of them. Besides my feeling that this will be a very eventful year gives me the impression that I should wait," The headmaster's eyes took on a twinkle again.

McGonagall nodded her head slowly in way of answering, while she Minerva may not always understand the headmaster, she did respect him and trust him utterly.

"Oh my, look at the time," Dumbledore exclaimed as he looked up at a grandfather clock. It stood against one of the walls next to a cabinet. "Minerva care to join me, we wouldn't want to miss supper."

"I'd love to, sir," McGonagall stood and led the way to the door. She smiled as Dumbledore opened the door for her and followed her down the stairs. The gargoyle moved back into place after they left, there to guard any unwelcome from entering.

"I wonder what I shall have for desert. I do like lemon pudding."

"I rather like the pastries," McGonagall replied.

"Ah yes, those are also good."

The house elves employed at Hogwarts took pride in their ability to cook anything and were always ready to serve even late night snacks but you had to know where to find the kitchen to get those. During the summer instead of eating in the Great Hall, the teachers who stayed ate in the kitchen. It was more comfortable, though just as big as the Great Hall itself.

The two entered the kitchen just to be surrounded by the short house elves. After having their orders taken they sat down at a small table in a corner. Diner was pleasant and the two enjoyed small talk. Most about the pranks pulled by the great marauders.

It wasn't until the end of diner, while Dumbledore was eating his lemon pudding, that he felt the first odd pull. He set his spoon down and rose suddenly, scaring McGonagall.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she followed him out the kitchen door. No answer came so she was forced to follow the headmaster through the hallways.

He stopped in front of a door. It was one of the smaller empty classrooms that were rarely used. "Your wand madam, just in case," Dumbledore said as he pulled out his own wand. Both pointed their wands at the door and with a simple spell it opened.

The room looked to be empty of anything but a few desks with chairs, a big teacher's desk and a chalkboard. Looking around the two stepped inside the room. McGonagall went to the two windows, looking to see if they had been opened or not.

Dumbledore went to the teacher's desk, looking behind it he found what he had been expecting. The time-turner and it's carrier that came through the school's wards. Only a few students were allowed to use time turners in school and even then only the time-turners used had to be tied to the protections guarding the school or else they wouldn't work. He knew that the time-turner here belonged to the school and that the student must have made a mistake.

"Minerva, warn Madam Pomfrey that there is a patient here for her please," Dumbledore's voice vas calm.

Doing as she had been asked, McGonagall changed into her cat form and raced down the hallways, heading straight for the hospital wing.

Dumbledore levitated the young woman, that much he could tell, and walked with her to the hospital wing at a more leisurely pace. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him at the doors of the wing. The young mediwitch directed him to a bed and had him set his load down on it.

She quickly got to work on all the cuts and checked for signs of broken bones. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood by watching. After doing what she could, Pomfrey told the two professors, "No broken bones, thank Merlin, just a lot of cuts, some nasty bruises and a concussion. I'll let you know when she wakes up professors."

"Very well," Dumbledore looked at the young woman lying there seemingly peaceful. Her cascade of brown curls fanned out around her face. Madam Pomfrey had been unable to rid the girl's face of all the scars, there were just too many and some had been rather deep. He wanted to know what had happened it pained him to see one so young seem so old.

* * *

**A/N**: What do ya all think so far. Sorry the first two chapters are so short I just wanted to get them out there. 


	3. What!

**Disclaimer**: My devil rubber duck has just informed me that if I lay claim to the Harry Potter books, he will send me to the fires…_noooo_

* * *

**Chapter Two: What!**

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her head and moaned. It was like mini pixies were flying around and hitting her over and over. Some one must have heard her small moan because the sound of hurried footsteps reached her ears. Squinting open her eyes, Hermione saw a young woman walking towards her.

"Ah, I see you are awake my dear. How do you feel?" That voice was familiar to Hermione. _Where have I heard it before?_ Unfortunately the pounding in her head took away all concentration skills she had.

"Fine except for my head," Hermione's voice sounded rough and scratchy as she answered.

"Oh my, don't worry dear I have a potion for your head right here. I must warn you though it will make you tired," having said that the healer took a bottle off the side table and poured Hermione half a cup full of it.

Taking it, Hermione mumbled a thanks and drank the potion as fast as she could. Vaguely she heard something about Dumbledore and talking before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

It was sunset when Hermione woke up again or rather it was sunset when her stomach woke her up. Sighing, she gingerly sat up, wincing at her sore muscles. She didn't notice the person sitting by the door until he spoke.

"Madam Pomfrey will most likely be angry when she comes back and finds her charge up out of bed," Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair.

Gasping, Hermione turned to fully face him. "Dumbledore?" she couldn't believe it was really him. He had been dead for two years. _Then again Hermione you are in the past._

"Yes, my name is Dumbledore and who might you be?"

"I am Hermione Granger."

"Ah, Granger, how wonderful to meet you," his eyes were twinkling again. "Though you must have already met me sometime in the future, true."

Hermione gasped. "How did you know?" she asked.

Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle before answering, "Well your clothes, that is not what is in fashion at the moment."

Hermione looked down. True, the jeans and T-shirt she wore must look different but that couldn't have been how he knew she was from the future. "What else professor?"

There was another chuckle before an answer. "My dear, only time-turners that have been connected to the spells protecting Hogwarts work within the school. That is why students in need of a time-turner, for extra classes are given one on loan by me."

"Oh," Hermione stored that bit of information in her head for later uses.

"I am curious though as to why you are in the past? You cannot go forward in time only live it out.

Hermione thought for a second before answering, "It's the last option, Voldemort wins."

"I see," the answer was quiet. "So you have come to change time, change…the future?"

Hermione nodded. _Wait, what year is it?_ Hermione voiced her thought.

"It is 1978."

_James and the others are still in school. Oh, no._ She didn't know if she could stand seeing a copy of Harry when she had seen him die. The hospital wing doors opening drew Hermione and Dumbledore's attention.

"Professor, you should have let me know she was awake," The blond haired Madam Pomfrey said. She walked over to Hermione set a tray with food on it on the side table and began fussing over her charge. "Are you alright dear, perhaps you should lay down. No? Well let me at least prop you up with pillows, we wouldn't want you to strain any muscles."

"I shall leave you in Poppy's capable hands. When you are ready to talk more you will find me in my study. Blood Pop works," Dumbledore left swiftly, leaving Hermione to deal with Poppy.

After suffering for what seemed like hours, Hermione finally got Poppy to leave her alone.

She now sat stretched out on her bed with steaming food in her lap. Her mind was turning furiously as she made her plans. _What should I do? I can tell Dumbledore about the prophecy but he will hear it soon enough. I could…no that wouldn't work. Hmm maybe…no. Wait, I got it. Harry said Dumbledore didn't know about the Horcruxes until the diary accident. All I have to do is tell him where each one is and how Harry destroyed them. He is strong enough to beat Voldemort and I know the Order of the Phoenix will help him. Yes, that's what I'll do. Then maybe Dumbledore will let me take my N.E.W.T.S. I would love to take them._

Plan set, Hermione finished the rest of her dinner. Then bracing herself walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office door and knocked. "Yes," Poppy opened the door.

"I was wondering if you had some spare clothes I could borrow. I would like to wash up," Hermione was rather embarrassed to ask but Poppy's kind smile relaxed her a little.

"Of course dear," Poppy went inside her office for a few moments before coming out with a set of clean robes. "You look about my size so they should fit," she said handing the robes to Hermione. "The perfect bathroom on this floor is Pink Bubbles. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"No. Thank you madam," Walking to the bathroom, Hermione got ready for a long bath. It was indeed long; she felt so dirty and ended up having to scrub herself four times before the feeling finally went away. The robes, when she put them on, did indeed fit her slim curvy body. She was in a remarkably good mood when she went to the mirror to take care of her hair but looking at her reflection she became completely shocked.

Scars ruined her once fine smooth face. A small scar ran diagonally across her nose and another cross her left jaw. On her right cheek there was an 'X' and another smaller scar was above her right eyebrow. Scars were nothing new to her, her body was laced with them from past fights but never before had she gotten a scar on her face. Now, they covered it. _I look ugly, _was her only thought before she broke down in tears.

* * *

Hermione had been at Hogwarts for a week but after seeing her face she had stayed in the hospital wing with Poppy. The two were good friends now (it helped that Poppy was only 22) and thanks to her new friends' generosity, Hermione had plenty of clothes to wear. Now though she stood outside Dumbledore's office, ready to enter. Taking a deep breath she said, "Blood Pops." 

The Gargoyle slid open and Hermione walked up the stairs. She knocked at the door and wasn't surprised when she heard Dumbledore say, "Come in Miss Granger." Walking inside, she was greeted by the familiar study. It seemed that the headmaster didn't care for redecorating every now and then. "Have a seat. I see you are ready to talk, good I have something I want to discuss with you but please do start Miss Granger."

"Of course professor. Let me tell you a little about the future," at his nod Hermione briefly explained about the prophecy and Harry. She told him what happened in school and how she, Harry, and Ron all left school after sixth year to find the other Horcruxes. Dumbledore seemed slightly surprised when he heard about the seven Horcruxes but let her continue on with the story. She spoke about the Final battle and how if Harry hadn't killed Voldemort's snake first he might have survived. Finally, Hermione told the headmaster where each Horcrux was located and what spells were needed to destroy them.

"Well," he said after she had finished. "that is rather helpful. You said you were in the Order, correct?"

"Yes professor, I was."

"Then joining it again will be alright with you?"

"You mean it professor?" Hermione was overjoyed. She had thought that he wouldn't want her joining for fear of her being a spy but now, still in the order and still helping them, made her feel more useful somehow.

A chuckle again. "Of course, dear you would be valuable to us. It would be shameful if we lost someone like you, what with your experience"

"Then I would love to join…again."

"Great," That twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was there again. "Now as you seemed to have noticed from your time, the Defense Against the Dark Arts class _is_ cursed and this year it seem that I have yet to fill it's position. If you're interested…"

"Oh, yes sir!" Hermione couldn't believe it, she was being offered a job, without having to go job hunting but her joy disappeared when she remembered one little thing. "Professor, I," she paused, "I haven't taken my N.E.W.T.S. yet."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore smiled. "I believe that if I pull the right strings, you can take your test this summer before the school year starts. That is of course if you want."

"Please professor, please."

"Very well Miss Granger, leave it to me, you will be a professor in no time. Now, you need money..."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not entirely sure that 1978 was marauders last year at school. Thanks for reading. 

**Next Chapter: Hermione meets the Marauders.**

**ginsensu: **you caught on. Yaaa!

Review please.


	4. Professor Granger

**Disclaimer:** If only my name was J.K.Rowling and I was older.

**Chapter Three: Professor Granger**

Hermione spent the last few weeks of summer enjoying herself, greatly. Thanks to Dumbledore, who had kindly provided her with plenty of gallons, she was able to buy a new wardrobe full robes and muggle clothes. Just the week before she had taken her N.E.W.T.S. and was still unfortunately awaiting her scores. Ah, well I can worry about that later. Right now I have a diner to get to.

Hermione stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. It was the first time she had since the night in the bathroom when she saw her scared face. Now staring at her impressive looks she didn't really mind. In truth she had gotten used to it and the young professor Sprout (now another close friend) had said that the scars made her look older, more serious and impressive. Professor Slughorn had agreed. He's even more cunning then he was in the future. She had to be careful, he had been trying to find out all about her and if she was to follow Dumbledore's plan, she would have to keep a lot of information to herself.

_I was home schooled and am Dumbledore's goddaughter. My parents, one a muggle, were killed earlier this year and I got a job here as a professor. I grew up isolated in woods and forests because father was an environmentalist and did his studying there, we also moved around a lot. _Hermione sighed, took one last look at her appearance, shook out her midnight blue robes and walked over to the portal door.

She had ten minutes to get to the great hall and be ready for the students and she was extremely nervous. You can do this. She repeated over and over to herself, as she walked down the staircases. Walking into the great hall, she was greeted by a familiar sight. A fine night sky covered the high ceiling and the four house tables were set and ready for the students. There were a few different paintings and statues along the wall but overall the great hall looked the same.

At the head table waited most of the other teachers, Dumbledore in the center. He gave her a small smile and a nod when she entered, filling Hermione with a calm. Knots she didn't know she had came undone and she breathed in a sigh of relief. Taking her seat beside Poppy, she waited.

* * *

"Oh Prongs, how was the perfect meeting?" Sirius Black, all time women's man said as his best buddy walked into their compartment. 

"She didn't yell at me," James Potter said staring off into space, "In fact she hardly said anything to me at all but still she didn't yell at me." James ran hand through his messy hair and grinned at Sirius and the other two boys who sat in the compartment.

"Ya, you got the silent treatment, Prongs," Remus Lupin, the quiet brown haired friend of theirs said smiling.

"Shut up Moony," James and Sirius said together.

"Don't worry mate, you're making progress, she'll be yours in no time. Don't you agree Wormtail?" Sirius asked their last friend Peter Pettigrew.

The short mousy boy looked up from the chocolate frog in his hand and nodded his head frantically. "Of course, Padfoot, of course."

"See all good." Sirius flicked his shoulder length hair out of his face and gave Remus a cheeky grin.

Remus ignored him, content reading one of his many books. Sighing, Sirius and James started talking about pranks they could pull, Peter agreeing with every word James said.

When the train stopped they got out, all dressed in robes, together they got a carriage and to Sirius's delight shared it with three giggling fourth year girls.

"Who do you think the new Defense professor will be?" Peter asked during the ride to the castle.

"I hope it's a younger man like last year. Professor Forden was sooo cute," One of the girls, blonde, sighed, her eyes misting over.

The Sirius and James shared a look. Crazy it said. They had hated Professor Forden with a passion, the big fluff head had been the center of many of their pranks.

"I don't care who it is as long as he can teach," Remus said.

"Moony, is that all you care about, knowledge?" Sirius liked teasing Remus about her love for knowledge. "I mean loosen up get a girl." He wiggled his eyebrows at the girl, a brunette, who was sitting next to him. She blushed at his wink and slow sexy smile he gave her.

"There is nothing wrong with studying, Padfoot." Remus look affronted but the twinkle in his amber eyes gave away his amusement.

They reached the castle and the boys quickly got out. Sirius, being ever so gentlemanly helped the girls down, giving the brunette, Hanna, a kiss on her hand before letting her go.

"Trying to be a gentleman, Padfoot?" James grinned.

"Just practicing, you never know when it will come in handy." Sirius grinned back.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Peters squeaky voice gained their attention and at the word food the four boys rushed to the great hall.

"Looks the same," Remus observed, scanning the high table as he let his friends lead him to a bench and push him in it. "Look at the lady sitting next to Madam Pompfrey, she's new. I wonder what she teaches."

The other three boys followed Remus's gaze.

"Probably here to teach some other dumb elective class," James shrugged. He looked at the doors and smiled. "Hey, Evans! I saved you a seat."

The girl in question just sighed and walked to a different seat, further down and away from the boys.

"Why doesn't she like me? I've changed a lot, all for her," James face fell.

"I know Prongs, we'll just have to show her," Sirius said.

"Just don't do anything dumb," Remus said, ever the careful one. "What are you looking at?"

Peter jumped. "Nothing," he squeaked quickly looking away from the Slytherin table.

"Those gits, Sirius said looking at the Slytherins. "We'll get them good this year. Make them remember us."

"Of course," Peter said.

The great hall quieted as the doors opened, revealing the new batch of first years. Professor McGonagall led them to the high table. Everyone listened as she said her quick instructions and the old hat sang it's customary song. Sirius grinned as he listened to the names being called.

"Gorden, Levy."

"He's kind of fat," Sirius whispered to James, who's answer was drowned out when the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW."

The two continued to comment on the new students until Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said. "I hope you enjoyed your summer and I know how hungry you all must be so let us eat." He clapped his hands together and food appeared all along the tables.

"Yes, I missed all this," Sirius said grabbing a chicken leg. "Not saying your mom is a bad cook or anything Prongs, but nothing compares to Hogwarts food."

"I agree Padfoot, it is good," James was filling his plate full also.

Peter nodded his head in agreement. Copying James by grabbing the same food. They at and talked with those around them, one a fellow year mate Frank Longbottom.

Finally after everyone had eaten and the last pastry had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up to talk again. "I have a few reminders, first Filch would like me to remind you that anything bought in Zonks is banned from school. Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and that means you are not to go in there. Last, I would like to introduce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Granger." The young lady stood up, as the students applauded. Many students murmured to one another, Sirius one of them.

"A female teacher?" he said.

"Well she must be okay if Dumbledore hired her," James said back uncertainly.

"Come on," Remus stood up. "unless you want to talk to him or her," he said looking at Sirius grinning.

"Please Padfoot, you insult me," Sirius grinned slyly. "I have all year to greet my new professor." He took off towards the dorms, James and Peter following him. Sighing Remus did the same.

* * *

Hermione stood up when Dumbledore said her name but quickly sat down. She didn't like others staring at her, never had. Looking over at the Gryfindor table, for the hundredth time, she located the marauders. 

Sirius and James seemed to be whispering together and, she smiled, there was Remus butting in. _Probably to tell them that everyone is leaving._

Sure enough they all left, Remus a little behind them. Hermione also stood and followed Poppy out into the hallway. She said goodnight and walked back to her rooms.

"Fiddlesticks," she said to the portrait, an old woman sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. The portrait opened revealing her sitting room. There were two armchairs in front of the fireplace on her left. A couch sat not far from them and on her right bookshelves lined the wall. There was a table in the middle of the room with four comfortable chairs around. On the far wall was a door, leading to her bedroom and bathroom.

Hermione walked into the bedroom and ignoring the wardrobe went straight to the four poster bed. Grabbing her pajamas she went to the bathroom and got ready for bed She had her first class with, and she couldn't believe it, the Slytherin and Grifindor seventh years and felt that she needed all the sleep she could get. _They'll tear me up and leave me for the hounds, _was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the alarm clock hitting it harder then was needed. She opened her sleep laden eyes and groaned. She didn't want to get up and face the marauders, not yet. Unfortunately she had to. 

Hermione got up and made her bed. She may have given up on S.P.E.W. but that didn't mean she liked to make them work. Smiling she remembered when she got rid of S.P.E.W. and how Harry looked so sorry and nervous when he told her, that the house elves thought it was an insult

Going over to the wardrobe she picked out her clothes, jeans and a red blouse with a black robe over it. She didn't put makeup on but did put her hair in a ponytail. While she did want to impress the students she didn't want any chasing after her. _Besides if the students see my scars it will make them think me older._ Or so she hoped.

Instead of eating in the great hall and seeing them, as in the marauders, she decided to get some food from the kitchens and go straight to her classroom. She needed to go over her plans for class, even though they had been ready for a week now.

_You need to calm down,_ she thought sitting at her desk in front of the classroom. _Clam down, calm down, calm down._

The time seemed to fly and before she knew it, Hermione's students started arriving. They took their seats, Slytherins on the left and Gryfindors on the right. Hermione watched them all come, Lucius Malfoy, Severous Snape, James Potter, Remus Lupin,Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black included.

Once everyone was seated they all watched her, most curiously. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up and said, "Welcome I am your new professor."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry cliffhanger. I'll try not to do that again but I give you no promises. I have to work weekends now, that's why it took me a while to upload, sorry. 

**Review please.**


	5. I am the Professor!

**Disclaimer:** Don't shoot! I didn't write it.

**Chapter Four: I am the Professor!**

_**Previously**__Once everyone was seated they all watched her, most curiously. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up and said, "Welcome I am your new professor."_

* * *

Laughter from the Slytherins filled the air, and the Gryfindors, though quiet, were trying hard to keep straight faces. 

Hermione knew what they saw, a young woman with a lot of scars to make her look older.

"You...right…like you…would…be able…to teach...us…anything," One of the Slytherins managed to gasp out.

Hermione kept her face calm and collected though inwardly she was hurt. They were no different now then they were in the future, always hurting others.

"How do you know what I can or cannot do?" she asked politely.

"You are young. What do you think a bunch of scars will hide your youth? No way," the Slytherin said, smirking.

Hermione scanned the room. She stopped at James and Sirius, who were glaring at the Slytherins from the other side of the room. An odd calm settled over her, she was here to change time and stop the death of two great men. Well, future great men, right now the two were still a little immature, Sirius mostly.

"Well then, if you have no wish to learn from me I want you leave my classroom." She stood there, behind her desk, arms braced against it looking like a strong, no-nonsense person.

"But I need this class for the N.E.W.T.S."

"Well then I suppose you talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. I shall only take you back if he asks me to. Now, OUT!"

The Slytherin rose angrily from his chair, pushing it into the desk behind him. Grabbing his belongings he stormed out of the classroom. Everyone was silent as he slammed the door closed behind him. Only then did they turn to look at their new professor, who obviously didn't care who you were or how important you were.

Walking around to the other side of her desk, Hermione leaned against it and said, "If any one else has decided that they do not wish to learn from me you are welcome to leave, now." No one moved. "Very well then, let me make some things clear to you all. I do not tolerate others questioning my motives nor do I like others causing fights in my classroom. Leave them outside this room or else I will take any necessary actions I think are needed.

"Now on to class. The headmaster and ministry have given me permission to show you this. Tell me, what is one of the unforgivable curses?" She waited for one of the students to raise her hand. Lily was the first, rather hesitant.

"The Imperious curse," Lily said at Hermione's nod.

"Yes, that is one. You can control a person's mind and make them do what ever you want. Although, if you practice enough, the victim of the spell can break out of the curse." Taking a jar, Hermione opened it and released a large tarantula. She still remembered Mad-Eye Moody or rather the Death Eater, who imitated him, and how he taught them about the three unforgivable spells in fourth year. He may have been a Death Eater but he was a good teacher for dark arts.

Setting the tarantula on her desk, Hermione pointed her wand at it and said, "_Imperious_." Hermione felt satisfaction upon seeing some of the students of both houses go white. "What shall I have him do? Perhaps dance." She then made it do a little show for the students. Directing it over towards the students she had it climb on some of them, much to the amusement of the other students. Finally when she had them all laughing, Hermione directed the spider over to a bowl of water. She kept it there until the students stopped laughing.

"Should we have it drown now?" She directed the spider to get closer to the water and then even closer until the distance between it and the water wasn't visible. Hermione kept it there until she saw the look of horror on Lily's face. Carefully she directed the spider back onto the safety of the wooden desk. "It may be fun doing little things but you can kill with this spell. Now, what is another spell?"

"Crucio," the reply came from Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, _crucio_," Hermione felt sick as she cast the spell on the tarantula. She counted silently to fifteen and then released the spell. "What is the last unforgivable spell?" The room was silent. "Very well, _Avada Kedavra._" The tarantula fell over dead.

"I hope you never have to cast any three of these spells. However I know that about two thirds of you will use at least one of them."

Many of the students still stared at the dead spider on her desk. Surprisingly it wasn't one of the Slytherins who asked the question she expected. It was Sirius.

"How many times have you used each spell?"

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds, not to keep them holding their breaths but to quickly try and count how many times she had used each one. Finally she said, " I have used the Imperious curse twice now. Just now in class and one other time to escape from people you probably have never even heard of before. Now then, I have used Crucio about three, four times, I'm not sure I was always fighting when I used it and only then as a last resort. The same goes for the killing curse, I only used it as a last resort. Now I have forgotten how many times Crucio has been placed on me, same for the slashing curse."

"Slashing spell?" It was one of the Gryfindors.

"If you do not know what it is then there is no reason for me to tell you."

"Are you one of those Order people?" Hermione looked at the Gryfindor who asked.

"My dear, my experience comes from traveling around. My father seemed to enjoy Africa a lot and everyone knows that there are many dark wizards there. So, if you must know after, well after my family and…friends died, Dumbledore offered me a place here. That is all I will say on the subject. Now I want a one foot report on a curse you think is almost as bad or as bad as the three unforgivable spells."

"You can spend the last five minute starting if you wish or as I know many young adults love to do, you can talk to you hearts content." Hermione sat down at her desk ignoring the chatter and began checking her plans for the rest of her classes. She was surprised that the marauders hadn't said a lot during class. It was like they were planning something. Sighing, Hermione looked up as the students collected their items left. she had the feeling that this would be a long year.

* * *

"Hey, Prongs, was that teacher weird or what?" Sirius said as he winked to one of the fourth year girls passing by. 

"Ya, she was, Padfoot," James said, not really paying attention.

"She seemed smart," Peter said from James other side.

"Well ya, Dumbledore wouldn't hire someone who was dumb," Sirius rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Come on, we're going to be late for transfiguration class," Remus dragged his friends to their next class.

The four hurried to their next class and took the seats in the back. Sirius didn't really pay attention to Professor McGonagall as she made her customary beginning of the year speech. Instead he thought about this new professor. He could tell when someone was lying and he knew she was lying about something just not what. Taking out a new journal Mrs. Potter had sent him that morning, for what he didn't know. He opened it up to the first page and wrote,

_I, Sirius Black shall learn all I can about "Professor Granger". _

_Appearance:_

_Curly brown hair_

_Sexy body Fairly built body_

_Scars on face (other places?)_

_Facts:__ (I think)_

_1. Traveled around a lot_

_2. Friends, family killed_

_3. Knows and has performed the three unforgivable spells (Fact)_

_4. Strict_

_5. Likes to talk_

_6. Gives homework (Fact)_

_7. has pain in eyes (when she looked in our direction) (Fact)_

A nudge from his left made Sirius look up. "What?" he whispered at James.

"Padfoot, she's to old for you, stop daydreaming," James whispered back.

"You don't know how old she is, beside I just think she's hiding something."

"Oh great, leave it to detective Padfoot to figure it out. Just forget about it Sirius."

"No," Sirius said forcefully before listening to the professor and ignoring his best friend.

Much to his disappointment he hadn't seen her during lunch or dinner. He was now in the common room with the others sitting in their favorite chairs.

"Are you going to help us with our prank tonight, Moony?" James asked.

"Don't you have Head Boy duty tonight?" Remus inquired.

"Exactly the reason why we are doing the prank tonight."

"Great," Remus didn't look thrilled.

Sirius noticed that Remus was writing his essay for Professor Granger. "What curse are you using, Moony?"

"You don't need to know, Padfoot. You need to find your own curse to write about," Remus replied.

"Fine. Are we ready to begin?" Sirius grinned. He loved pranks.

"Yes, let's go,' James said as he stood up. He grabbed the invisibility cloak that he had been sitting on. "Coming Wormtail?"

Peter jumped. "What? Oh yes,"

The four walked towards the portal, Sirius leading the way. Once on the hallway James put the cloak over himself and Peter. The two of them left for the dungeons. Sirius and Remus quietly went to the great hall. They stayed in the shadows to cast their spells, then raced back up to the common room. James and Peter weren't back yet, so the two sat down to wait.

Sirius finally got tired of the silence and asked, "Do you think they're alright?"

"Probably, they have the invisibility cloak," Remus pointed out.

"But they don't have marauder map. Remember Peter was caught and Flinch took it from him last year." Sirius shot back.

Remus was stopped from replying when the portrait opened and the two boys in question walked in. James grinned and nodded his head.

Sirius grinned in return. Quietly the four made their way up to their dorm room. Frank Longbottom was sleeping and the boys quickly followed suit.

* * *

Hermione was slow to wake that morning. Her body was sore from the night class in flying Madam Hooch had given her. The two had grabbed some dinner and gone straight to the field. Dumbledore wanted her to be able to fly well and she was determined to make him proud. That's why she had pushed herself harder then she usually would have. 

While sitting and eating her breakfast Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. She silently whipped out her wand and just as silently said a spell to locate curses. The problem was over by the Slytherin table. Some invisible cloud hung over the table. She analyzed it with a speed that only came from experience then put away her wand. She didn't need to worry about a prank and she knew exactly who must have done it. The marauders but why the prank hadn't gone off she didn't know. More thoughts lead her to the conclusion that they were waiting for dinner, when all the Slytherins were there and not just some entering and leaving.

Getting up she headed to her classroom, ready for another day of classes. Halfway there she felt dizzy. She heard Sirius nearby say something before collapsing once again into darkness.

* * *

Sirius was standing in the hallway, trying to talk to James who was busy staring at Lily when he saw Professor Granger walk by. He didn't give it much thought until he saw her swaying. 

"You okay?" he started walking over towards her but began running when he saw her start to fall. His lightening fast reflex enabled him to catch her before she hit the stone floor. Other students he noticed were running over. James followed by Lily were the first to reach him.

"Take her to Madam Pomfrey," Lily said concerned after doing a quick look over "Something is terribly wrong but I can't tell what."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius picked up Hermione and accompanied by Lily and James, carried her to the hospital wing.

Upon entering James called out for the witch.

'You haven't managed to get yourself hurt so soon have you James?" She asked walking out of her office. The smile on her face disappeared and her face went white when she saw who it was in Sirius's arms. "Set her on a bed."

Sirius did as he was told, gently laying Hermione on one of the beds.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she started going over her patient.

"I don't know," Sirius answered truthfully. "One minute she was walking, the next fainting and falling."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. There was silence as the mediwitch looked over her patient. When she stopped she seemed to be confused. "She was fully healed, nothing should be wrong but I know that there is something there but what."

Sirius looked at the mediwitch. What she had just muttered was interesting. Hoping to find out more information he asked, "She was hurt before?"

"Yes, yes, Dumbledore brought her in this summer almost dead," Madam Pomfrey said absently, then she looked up and seemed to notice the three standing there for the first time. "Oh, you three need to leave."

"But I want to be there when she wakes," Sirius said fruitlessly.

"I'll send for you when she wakes. Now out."

The three obeyed.

With nothing better to do they went to their classes, Ancient Runes for Lily and a free period for Sirius and James.

All through their second class, Potions, Sirius hoped for the summons. Finally at lunch they came.

Professor McGonagall walked up to where he and the others were sitting, stopping near him she said, "She is awake and would like to see you." As James began to rise as well she added, "Only you."

Sirius nodded and raced to the Hospital Wing. There on the bed he had put her on earlier was Professor Granger. "Mister Black," she greeted from her propped up sitting position.

"Professor," he nodded and walked up to her, sitting down on the bed next to her, he watched her waiting for her to speak.

After staring hard at him for a few seconds she did. "I wish to thank you, Poppy tells me that if I had hit my head on the stone, the least I would be suffering from would be a concussion. I owe you is there a way I can repay you?"

Sirius thought about it for a few seconds, then he grinned. "Well you know there is a Hogsmeade trip scheduled in two weeks. Care to join me?"

She lifted a delicate eyebrow, which for some reason filled him with an odd new sensation. He didn't know whether or not he liked it.

"It is against the rules for a teacher to date a student." She pointed out.

"Well then," he smiled. "It will be a tutoring session. Care to give me extra classes?"

"I suppose."

For some reason those two words filled Sirius with joy. He couldn't help but take her hand, bow over it and give it a kiss before leaving. If he had looked back he would have notice a blush creep up on his young professor's face.

* * *

**A/N: You're probably wondering what happened, why did she faint? Well, it will be explained later in the story and also remember at the beginning, Hermione was hit with a spell she was unfamiliar with. This is my longest chapter so far and I'm proud of myself. I had to rewrite this though. I thought she was too mean in the first draft and so deleted the entire thing and started over. This one is better.**

**Thanks for the reviews keep them up, they're helpful.**


	6. Detention

Disclaimer: Sorry still not mine 

**Chapter Five: Detention**

* * *

Hermione ignored the pointing and whispers that came from the four tables. One faint and now all the students thought she was a joke, a weakling. Trying to ignore those particular thoughts she began thinking of something she didn't want to get into. Sirius. She felt guilty an she knew she would have to talk to him and cancel their "tutoring" session. She had broken down after her collapse and for the first time in a year, she had allowed her emotions to control her. The thought of spending time with Harry's godfather had been just too appealing. 

Lost in her own thoughts, Hermione almost missed the prank. What looked like slimy globs fell from the starry ceiling, landing into the dessert dishes at the Slytherin table. They were so small that Hermione was sure no one else saw them, she had had to use magic to help see them herself.

Nothing happened as the Slytherins began to eat and Hermione began to become disappointed. Then, out of nowhere the heads of the Slytherins began to change, forming into different animals both magical and nonmagical. Lucius, had the head of a cow, and his angry moos could be heard across the Great Hall.

Hearing the sound of a pig's snort, Hermione looked and hid a smile, who better then Severus to earn the honor of having the pig's head.

By now the student body were laughing at their schoolmates. Even some of the teachers didn't bother hiding their smiles.

Professor McGonagall stood up and stalked over to the laughing Marauders, a frown on her face but a twinkle in her eye. Hermione couldn't hear what was said but a few minutes later with the boys trailing behind her, McGonagall returned to the high table and Dumbledore.

Standing Dumbledore addressed the students, "Dinner has been cut a little short. All students including the Slytherins," he ignored the giggles, "please return to your dorms and get a good nights sleep."

Hermione stood to leave but seeing McGonagall motioning to her, she sighed and walked over to the group. She tried hard not to look in Sirius.

"The boys will be serving detention with you and young Hagrid tomorrow night," McGonagall said, still frowning at the four boys.

Inward Hermione groaned at the thought of spending a few hours with the Marauders. Putting on a smile she said, "Very well."

"Ah, Ms. Granger would you join me in my office for but a moment?" Dumbledore asked, that usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course," Hermione followed him out of the Great Hall and down the corridors to the gargoyle. When the entered Dumbledore's office he motioned her to sit and offered her a lemon drop.

"Hermione my dear are you sure you're alright, Madam Pomfrey informed me that she could not figure out what was wrong."

Hermione, masking her face and the emotions that threatened to escape, gave Dumbledore a small smile. "I'm fine now professor, and honestly I don't know what happened. I've never had that happen to me before."

"I understand," Dumbledore smiled at her kindly. Poppy said she'll look into it and see if she can find anything that can help, just in case it happens again."

"Thank you, professor."

"Now, on to more pressing business, the Horcuxes. I have yet to inform the other order members of the Horcruxes due to the fact that this is something that few should know. That is why I will need you to help me get them and destroy them. Will you help me?

"Yes sir," Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair, memories of finding the other Horcruxes with Harry and Ron

"You said there was one in the school?"

"Yes."

"Good, I would like you to take care of that one, while I get the diary."

"But Professor," Hermione said in alarm. "The diary would have just been given to Lucius. That is if I figured out the correct timing in which the diary was given to Lucius, if not it would still be with Voldemort. How do you plan on getting it."

"Ah alas, I have figured that out already, do not worry my dear."

"Very well professor. Anything else?" Hermione said, thinking of the bubble bath that awaited her back at her room.

"One more thing, there is an order meeting in two nights, come to my office after supper."

"Of course, professor. Goodnight." Hermione said. She left the office and made her way slowly through the corridors. Deciding she was too tired to deal with a Horcrux that night she went back to her room and that bath.

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sat in their favorite chairs by the fire in the common room. 

"This detention will be so easy," Sirius said, grinning. Unknown to many, the Marauders had a good friendship with the half-giant assistant groundskeeper.

"How do you know, Professor Granger might be hard on us," Remus said looking up from his book.

"Ya, remember how she performed the three unforgivable spells without even blinking an eye," Peter said, shuddering at the thought.

"Oh please, don't worry about her," Sirius grinned at the others.

James looked at Sirius confused, then, "Bloody Hell Sirius she's our teacher!"

A few students looked over at the outburst but seeing James and his angry face they quickly looked away again.

"Please Prongs she's like our age, beside we aren't doing anything, shes just giving me a tutoring session."

Remus lifted an eyebrow, "Tutoring, Sirius surely you could have done better."

"Well, she's a hard one," Sirius replied grinning slyly.

James looked at his two friends in shock, "Moony how…you," He stopped unable to form a sentence.

"Prongs don't worry, so far what I've gathered is that Professor Granger is smart and known not to act before she thinks. The fact alone that she only agreed to a tutoring session shows that she isn't serious," Remus patiently explained to James.

"You think that but you don't know," James retorted still unhappy.

"It's just a tutoring session right?" Peter asked Sirius.

Sirius ginned before replying, "Yeah, a tutoring session during Hogsmead."

"See! What wait, Hogsmead, I thought you were going to take that Ravenclaw."

"Prongs," Sirius shook his head, "She's old news, Granger is the new in."

"Padfoot, be careful, it's against the school rules to see a teacher. You don't want to be expelled our last year," Remus cautioned. "Besides I know for certain Poppy has a certain fondness for our new teacher and she probably won't even think twice about hexing you if you hurt Professor Granger."

"I know," came the serious reply.

"Moony, your just going to let him do this?"

"Yes Prongs I am, he wouldn't listen if I told him not to anyway." Remus looked resigned to the fact.

Silence descended the four until became Peter nervous and said, "Well the prank went well, to think that slimy git a pig."

The boys laughed reliving what happened earlier that night. Quickly the topic turned to future pranks that they had in mind. They were the last to head to bed which wasn't uncommon.

* * *

Hermione silently cursed herself as she walked down to the Quidditch Pitch, broom in hand. Getting up at the crack of dawn was not unormal but being Saturday, she knew most of the students would sleep in making now the perfect time to continue practicing her flying and going through battling techniques. Putting it off would just make her weaker and when battling strength and smarts were key enforcers to survival. She had the smarts down but the strength was a little lacking ever since her arrival. 

Looking a the broom, Hermione decided to work on ground fighting techniques first. Just because she flew and flew well didn't mean she liked it.

She stretched feeling muscles that hadn't been used in awhile protest. After five minutes of various stretches, Hermione put away her wand, no need to use it right now, and began performing simple rolls and flips. They grew more complicated as she picked up in speed.

To others, there seemed to be no pattern to her moving but there was, Hermione had spent a summer learning from a private instructor after nearly being killed one to many times.

Not breaking her pace, Hermione grabbed the broom and expertly jumped onto it as it shot into the sky. She proceeded to do different flips and dives also growing more complicated. Anyone watching would have said that they could see the invisible opponent she was fighting.

Finally tired, Hermione flew back to the ground and did a few more stretches. Looking at her watch Hermione was happy to see that she would have time to clean up before breakfast started.

Some of the stress she had been carrying around had been lifted from her shoulders after performing a familiar old routine and she walked with a lighter step, one which didn't go unnoticed as she walked up to her seat in the Great Hall.

Hermione was making conversation with Poppy when the Marauders trudged in with Lily practically dragging them. Not thinking Hermione smiled, their sight reminding her of the times she herself had had to drag Ron and Harry down to breakfast.

Poppy followed Hermione's gaze and smiled herself with a slight chuckle. "Those boys," she said. "To think they're our great pranksters when half the time they have to be dragged out of bed." Poppy chuckled again.

Hermione gave a small smile but didn't say anything. Discreetly she watched as the four boys sat down and it seemed to wake up. Suddenly the boys began to fill their plates vigorously their tiredness forgotten.

"Hermione, Hermione," Poppy touched her shoulder.

"What, oh sorry Poppy lost in my own thoughts there for a moment," Hermione apologized.

'Quiet alright, I was just saying that McGonagall asked me to tell you that you'll be taking your detention students to the Forbidden Forest tonight."

"Why the forest?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Professor Sprout asked Hagrid if he could get her some herds that grow along the edge of the forest."

"Oh, thanks." Hermione said, finishing her breakfast Hermione decided she had better get the Horcrux.

At the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Hermione walked between the statue thinking what Harry told her got him into the needed room. The door appeared and Hermione walked inside. Se groaned at the mess, so much all over the room, sighing she began to look for the blasted headdress. Finally after thirty minutes of searching she located it, and after hesitating for but a moment picked it up, placed it in a bag and rushed back to her room.

She stared at the piece of soul siting on her bed, with hate all the while contemplating on what spell would best work in destroying it. Finally gathering up her Gryfindor courage, Hermione pointed her wand and said, " _Distrotus_."

The sickening feel of the soul fighting back weakened Hermione but she held strong. She refused to scream as the pain ate at her continuously and when she heard the cracking of the Horcrux as it split she let the blackness of unconscious come sighing in relief.

The sun was setting when Hermione awoke. Turning over on the bed Hermione was about to fall asleep when she suddenly sat up. Silently cursing herself for the second time that day she, franticly ran to the bathroom cleaning up and hoping she looked at least semi-decent. Finding a potion for her headache, Hermione drank it as she rushed to the kitchens, to grab a quick meal on her way to the groundskeeper's hut.

She was still munching on her food as she approached the hut. She was happy to see only Hagrid outside waiting and sent silent thanks that she wasn't late.

Swallowing the last of her food, Hermione walked up to the young half-giant, "Evening Hagrid," she gave him the best smile she could produce while feeling as horrible and drained as she did.

"Professor, hav'n seen ya in a'wile. How, ya be'en?" Hagrid gave her a smile in return.

Hermione would have replied but shouts of greeting came form two of the four boys hurrying over. Even with the potion Hermione could feel pain at the sudden noise.

She watched silently as the boys greeted Hagrid like they were old friends. She stiffened a little a Sirius slid up next to her but quickly relaxed again.

Gripping her hand Sirius bowed over it giving it a quick kiss. "And how is my lovely teacher?" he grinned.

"Hmm, ready to get your detention over with," Hermione tried not to show her fatigue but the concern that filled Sirius's eyes told her she failed.

"Righ' now, ya'll hav'ta pick these herbs," Hagrid distributed a sampling of the herds to the four boys. "We'll split up enta to groups, Professor Granger with'a one group, me with tha otha."

Immediately Sirius was at Hermione's side, giving her his famous sexy grin. Hermione caught herself before she blushed like a schoolgirl but felt the butterflies in her stomach. James was soon by her other side while Remus and Peter were next to Hagrid.

Hermione saw a look pass between Sirius and James but couldn't tell what it meant. As Hagrid took his group to the left of the hut, Hermione led the way in the opposite direction.

The boys walked behind her, their whispers too quiet for her to understand. Not that she wanted to listen anyway, she was just trying to walk straight and at a relatively good pace.

When the reached the edge of the forest Hermione stopped and turned around only to have Sirius walk right into her. They went down in a tumble, Sirius landing on his now out of breath Professor. Clutching his side James laughed at his friend who was looking at his Professor horrified.

Hermione groaned, "Get off."

Jumping to his feet Sirius began apologizing as he helped Hermione up. Hermione took his offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. Her head felt even more light headed and dizzy then it had before and not ready to walk by herself, she leaned against Sirius, one hand rubbing her temple in a fruitless attempt to take care of the dizziness.

So focused on her head Hermione, didn't notice the slightly shocked and surprised looks the boys shared as she leaned on Sirius.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Sirius asked tentatively, shocking James further.

"What, oh ya just a little worn out from earlier, not your fault," Hermione said. As she tried to ignore the pain, Hermione realized just who she was leaning against, blushing she quickly let go of Sirius and stuttered an apology.

Sirius chuckled at her apologies but quickly turned serious when he saw her wobble on her feet. "Perhaps you should sit down while James and I collect the herbs."

To tired to protest, Hermione agreed and allowed Sirius to lead her to a tree. Gently he helped her until she was sitting comfortably against the trunk. James she noted briefly seemed to be watching them with an odd expression on his face.

Mumbling her thanks Hermione watched from her seat as the two picked the wanted herbs, the only thing keeping her from falling asleep was the fact that she was in the Forbidden Forest and that she was supposed to be watching the boys.

Once they filled the bag they had been given for the herbs, Sirius returned to Hermione's side and helped her stand.

"I'll take these to Hagrid Professor," James said holding up the bag before walking back towards the hut.

"Come on lets get you to bed," Sirius said as he gently helped her walk back towards the Castle. Hermione was glad it was past curfew and no one could see her in her weakened state as she told Sirius the directions towards her room and he helped her there, arm around her waist. Hermione ignored the raised eyebrow the picture that guarded her door gave her, as she said the password.

Half asleep, Hermione barely noticed as Sirius tucked her into her bed and gave her a feather light kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took soooo long to update should not happen again. I know I made Hermione a little weak in this chapter but don't worry it's one of the last times she's that weak. 

Review please.


	7. Duels and Fun

**Disclaimer:** What can I say, I'm not that brilliant.

**Chapter Six: Duels and Fun**

* * *

Hermione stood watching as her fifth years left the classroom, an auror also watching from the hall as they left. After the door closed Hermione began tidying up her desk, her mind still on the teacher meeting they had had the night before. 

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Hermione sat at a table in on of the side rooms next to the great hall with the other professors and the headmaster. They were just getting over the meeting, issues for the moment resolved or postponed when Dumbledore raised his hand to stop anyone for leaving._

"_A moment please," he said gravely. "There is one more dire issue you need to be informed about."_

_Confused looks were shared around the room, only McGonagall seemed not to be surprised instead her face began clouding over with anger. Hermione focused her attention back on Dumbledore as he began to speak again._

"_The ministry thinks it is for the best if they station aurors in the school."_

"_Why?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be. He-Who-Must-Not be named surely wouldn't try to attack Hogwarts."_

_The other professors nodded their heads in agreement._

"_It seems they are worried about some of our students joining the Death Eaters forces and need to 'protect' the students from that influence," Professor McGonagall's voice held barely contained anger as she spoke._

"_Like that would stop a student if he or she was really determined to join," Hermione said. At the shocked stares she elaborated, "Well, it's true if the student chooses evil, which no matter how hard you try some will, a few aurors aren't going to stop them. They'll still find a way to communicate with Voldemort." _

"_To true, Ms. Granger but alas we must deal with the aurors for the students sake. They shouldn't interfere with your classes or really with the students. That is something I have been assured of." Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes again. "We can only make the best of these new visitors. We will inform the students at breakfast tomorrow, when the aurors arrive. No use in having the students worry about their arrival. _

_The professors nodded their head in agreement, resigning themselves to the fact that there would be unwanted guests._

"_Well, if that's all?" Everyone began to rise from his or her seat and pack up._

_-END OF FLASHACK-_

She remembered the student's reactions earlier during breakfast, how some grew angry and others sighed in relief. Not really happy with the turn of events, Hermione had a feeling that she would need to be on high alert around the aurors.

Hermione looked up as the door to her classroom opened. She got her emotions under control as Lily walked in, a little hesitant.

"Professor I was wondering if we could, um talk." Lily asked a little shyly.

Hiding her surprise at the Head Girl, Hermione quickly agreed and led the way to her office and privacy. ermione agreed. She lead Lily to her office a

"Have a seat," Hermione said nodding to the chair on the other side of her desk. Lily did as she was told if nervously. Hermione sat down behind her desk and waited for her best friend's mother start to speak.

"Well, you see, I have a friend whom I really like and don't want to lose, but my other friends, who I also care for, hate the friendship that I have with my first friend and though quietly, they try to break up our friendship. Now, my first friend can't understand why I'm a friend with the others and wants me to stop being their friend. Am I making sense?" Lily looked at Hermione who was trying to hide her amused expression yet failing miserably.

"Yes, but let me ask, does this have anything to do with Mister Snape, your boyfriend Mister Potter and the rest of the Marauders?"

"How did you know?" Lily asked in shock.

"It is hardly a secret that your boyfriend hates Mister Snape and the vs. versa. One of the first bits of information I was told." Hermione lied. She couldn't say that Harry had told her.

"Oh, well I know I'm smart in all but I don't really know what to do. I've yelled at James not to tease Severus but he still does, just not when I'm around."

"Well, there's always revenge."

"Professor! You're a teacher."

"I know but I'm still young," Hermione laughed. "Besides nothing horrible, just little things whenever your boyfriend and the others decide to pick on Snape."

"But they'll think Severus did it and just attack him more," Lily protested, concerned for her friend.

"So, make it clear that he isn't the one but not so clear that they know it's you."

"I suppose but I really don't do pranks and if anyone ever knew it was me my reputation as a goody to shoes would be ruined."

"Then I'll help," Hermione regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but at Lily's smiling relief, she couldn't bring herself to take them back. It was just like that with Sirius and the upcoming Hogsmead next weekend, she couldn't take back the words she kept blurting out.

"Oh thank you, I'll let you know the next time they try something but," Lily stopped at the door. "Oh never mind I know how to take care of Severus." With that she rushed out looking much more relieved.

Hermione just groaned ant tried to figure out why she kept getting herself involved with Harry's family and pranks, she was not one to do pranks yet here she went agreeing to pull some off with Lily Evans, the Head Girl. Hermione groaned again. She sat lost in her thoughts until the sound of voices pulled her back from her thoughts, looking at the clock hanging on the wall, she unhappily notice that she had missed lunch. Scolding herself, Hermione quickly left her office and stood on the top stair watching the fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students enter. Once they were all seated, she walked down the stairs to stand by her desk.

"Please give me your homework," Hermione's order was quickly followed. Once the homework was safely on her desk, Hermione quickly began the lesson.

"Today we will discuss Centaurs, the half-man half-horse species that talk in riddles," Hermione saw the glares from the Ravenclaws. "Now, now don't get mad at me they do talk in riddles."

One of the students, Gary Down raised his hand. At Hermione's nod he spoke, "That's only because those less smart can't figure out riddles, it's really easy to understand what they say if you can understand riddles." Other Ravenclaws nodded their heads in agreement with their fellow Ravenclaw.

"Unfortunately, Mister Down, not everyone is blessed with being smart and those more fortunate just have to deal with it," Hermione gave a sigh like she was suffering, earning a laugh from her class. That was why she liked teaching Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws best, they caught on fast and understood joking that was not based on pranks.

"Now back to the main topic. Centaurs are known for their art of Divination. They see what others do not by reading the stars, that is where those wonderful riddles come from," Hermione went on in length about the Centaurs and the best ways of dealing with them. She finished her lecture a few minutes before class ended.

"For homework I want you to write a foot on one of the battles we wizards had with the Centaurs," Hermione ignored their groans and protests about the class not being history. "Study their techniques because next class you will be learning about some of spells that work best against the Centaurs. We will then duel with those spells, which means, hint, hint, that techniques will help. Class dismissed."

Hermione weighed the consequences of running to the kitchen and grabbing some food before the next class but decided against it as one of her students form the class before ran in.

"Professor," the girl gasped, "two of the aurors cornered one of the Slytherins accusing him of being a junior Death Eater."

"Show me," Hermione commanded. She followed the girl to where a group was gathered. Pushing the students out of her way, Hermione reach the front, where one of the aurors had a third year Slytherin pinned to the wall, his companion pointed a wand at the gathered students to keep them from helping their fellow student.

Angry, Hermione walked up to the aurors, ignoring the wand pointed at her. "And what, do tell me is the meaning of this?" Hermione's voice was dangerously low.

"This student is a Death Eaterin training," the auror pinning the student spat out.

"Nonsense," Hermione said, sparing a quick glance at the Slytherin showed that he was both angry and afraid.

"Perhaps, professor you would like to vouch for the student," the second auror said grinning.

Hermione mentally slapped herself at the trap she found herself in. She did not want to duel an auror to protect a Slytherin who for all she knew was a Junior Death Eater but to uphold her pride and to fulfill her duty as a professor, which was to teach and protect the students, she knew she would have to.

"Perhaps I would." Hermione saw the glee in auror's eyes at the chance for a fight.

"Well then, a duel is in store I think."

Hermione just nodded

"Tonight after supper in the Great Hall, no unforgivables or illegal spells," Hermione agreed to the terms. "Good, Smith is my second."

Before Hermione could even begin to worry about who would be her second a voice spoke, "I'm Professor Granger's second." Hermione looked McGonagall who now stood at her side, and gave a slight nod.

"Fine," the auror said. His partner let go of the Slytherin and together the two aurors stalked off. McGonagall nodded Hermione and rushed to follow the aurors, informing them very roughly that Dumbledore wanted to see them in his office, now. Hermione was surprised at McGonagall's ability to hold in her anger. It was something that sure didn't happen in the future.

Looking around Hermione saw the group of students still staring at her in awe, the Slytherin she noted had used her new found fame as a way to sneak off. "Get to your classes!"

The students snapped to life and seeing their angry professor's face rushed to do as they were told, some practically leaping with joy at the thought of telling their friends what happened.

Hermione also went to her class. Not in the mood to talk, she had her second years read from their books on the current topic they were covering. After class ended the summons to Dumbledore's office arrived just as she had suspected.

She reached Dumbledore's office in a short amount of time but hesitated before knocking. Telling herself not to be foolish, Hermione knocked on the door and entered when told to do so.

"Ah, Ms. Granger a duel?" Hermione was surprised that Dumbledore went straight to the point.

"Yes, professor."

"With, auror Fyden and his auror Smith."

"Fyden, is that name of the one I'm dueling?" Hermione asked, realizing that she hadn't known.

"Yes, Chris Fyden is his name," Dumbledore sighed. "When I found out that they were coming, I protested most profoundly but alas it did not work. I was expecting something like this to happen just not so soon," Dumbledore put a hand up to keep Hermione from interrupting him. "Even most of the other aurors don't like them, they have a bad reputation in dealing with Death Eaters but because of what they did here, all the aurors will be taken off the school grounds, after the duel. They will guard us from Hogsmead by sending patrols out around the boundaries of the school."

"Professor, why are you telling me all this?" Hermione knew this was something McGonagall should know not her.

"No reason." Hermione held back a laugh, Dumbledore always had a reason but she didn't point that out, figuring that if he wanted to tell her then fine.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Good luck, my dear," This time Hermione did laugh, a bone-chilling laugh.

"It's Fyden who needs the luck." She said as she left the office.

* * *

Sirius was pacing along the length of the common room, when Lily entered. She looked at him in concern before sitting on James lap who gave her a quick kiss. "What's wrong Sirius?" 

'What, wrong?" Sirius repeated before sitting down near his friends. "What's wrong is that Professor Granger is going to duel that git of an auror Fyden."

"Oh, is that all?" James and Remus glared at Lily for not staying quiet, now they were going to have to listen to Sirius go on and on.

"No that's not all Lily! She's dueling Fyden, you know the worst auror ever to become an auror and it's all because of a Slytherin! Oh, how could she do this, she could be hurt and have to stay in the Hospital Wing during Hogsmead this weekend, noooooo," Sirius cried out before getting up and pacing again.

Lily looked at James, "Care to explain?"

James looked uncomfortable, looking at Remus and Peter for help. When he saw none coming he looked back at Lily. "Well, Sirius has this crush on the professor," he said hurriedly. Lily raised an eyebrow.

Remus laughed, "Crush, no it's more like he's a love struck puppy." She raised the other eyebrow so that it joined its sibling.

"Really?" At the boy's nods, Lily laughed.

She laughed hysterically so that even Sirius stopped pacing to look at her, slowly walking over to her all the while glaring at James for telling his secret.

"Um, Lily," James looked at his girlfriend, worried at the odd looks the other Gryfindors were giving them and scared at the glare Sirius was giving him.

Slowly, Lily stopped laughing much to the relief of the boys and she gained some control. "Oh my, Jeany always said that when Sirius fell in love he would fall hard and she was right," Lily ignore Sirius's growl and whipped tears from her eyes still smiling.

"I am not in love, I hardly even know her," Sirius protested.

"So, I saw Lily once and my heart was taken," James said. He held Lily tighter in his arms.

"Sirius you are more concerned for her safety then you are for your own. I mean you just said before Lily came in, that you wanted to take her place and keep her out of the fighting," Remus pointed out.

"Liars, I do not love her, I Sirius Black do not love women but enjoy them," with that said Sirius stormed out of the common room much to the amusement of the others.

"He'll figure it out," Lily shrugged, burrowing deeper into James's embrace. "I did."

* * *

"Are you sure nothing will happen?" Hermione asked Poppy, taking a bite of her carrot cake. 

Poppy who had been asked the same question ten times already just sighed. "Yes, you shouldn't faint, like I said, five of my fellow healers and I have been working on finding a way to get rid the curse. The potion should keep you from fainting until we find a more permanent solution."

Hermione had not wanted to faint like she had in the hallway during the duel and had gone to Poppy. Poppy upon seeing Hermione in her ward knew exactly what she wanted. It was then that Hermione had found out that Poppy had been lying when she said that she had no idea what the reason for Hermione fainting was.

The only reason Hermione didn't hex Poppy after finding out about the curse, one that drains way a persons energy every few days, was because Poppy had a potion that would stop the curse as long as it was taken each day.

Hermione just shook her head and went back to eating. The whole Great Hall was unnaturally quiet, as everyone rushed eating. This entertained the professors who knew that the duel wouldn't start until Dumbledore and Hermione were done eating, both of which had been eating rather slowly.

Hermione put down her fork and grinned as the students watched her with excitement. Just to play with them, she grabbed her goblet and grinned even more as the students glared at her. She took a long sip, which with anyone else would have been called a gulp and set the goblet down again before nodding slightly to Dumbledore.

Standing up Dumbledore addressed the students, "If you would all stand up and step away from the tables and the walls."

Hermione watched as the students did as they were told, she herself couldn't see the thrill in watching your teacher duel. Unless of course it was Lockheart being beaten by Snape, she still loved that.

Once the students were out of the way, Dumbledore waved his wand a few times. Immediately the tables began to disappear. Stands began to appear along the length of the two walls and the students began rushing for the seats. Once they were all seated a dueling platform appeared in the center of the room.

For the first time since agreeing to the duel, Hermione felt nervous. She began scanning the stands where the Gryfindors sat until she found him, Sirius. Sirius gave her a slow wink and thumbs up before Hermione looked away embarrassed. Though, she did notice that some of her jitters had subsided.

Sharing a look with McGonagall, Hermione stood up and walked to her end of the platform, McGonagall following. The students cheered loudly for their professors and booed when Fyden walked in followed by his second, Smith.

Taking their spots, the crowd grew silent. Hermione and Fyden walked up and bowed to one another at Dumbledore's command.

"Prepare to go down," Fyden whispered as they bowed.

"Not until you do first," Hermione whispered back before turning and walking the ten steps. She quickly spun around and crouched as the first spell rushed her way. Hermione took the defense and let Fyden fire at her, raising shields for some and simply moving out of the way for others. She watched with hawk eyes waiting for the right moment to attack.

Fyden faltered for but one second but it was all Hermione needed. She aiming yelled, " _Stupefy_," and as soon as the red light left her wand, thought, '_Impedimenta._'

Fyden threw up a shield blocking the first spell but he wasn't prepared for the second and when hit, flew up, landing ten feet away hard on his arm with a loud crack. Ignoring the pain he shot three _stupefys_ in quick session at Hermione who ducked and rolled out of the way.

Both rushed to their feet, but Hermione was faster and wasting no time was saying, "_Muffliato_." Hermione grinned at his face when the spell hit and the buzzing noise filled his ears but quickly said, "_Protego_." blocking the curses being shot at her. She let the shield down to soon and hissed in pain as the last curse hit her wand arm. The arm now broken and dripping blood was the last straw.

Hermione switched her wand from her right and to her left and thought, "_Levicrpus_,"

Fyden flew up into the air but instead of falling he just dangled there. Some of the students laughed as they saw the current favorite spell being used in a duel.

Ignoring the laughs, Hermione said, "_Oppugno_," and watched as the gold birds pecked and clawed at Fyden, who looked hilarious dangling upside down as he tried to fight the birds and throw a spell a Hermione. She let the students laugh a minute before deciding to end it. She called off the birds and thought, _Liberacorpus_. "

Fyden fell to the ground but before he could get up Hermione sent a _stupefy_ at him, successfully knocking him out.

"_Expelliarmus_," Hermione neatly caught his wand and mockingly bowed as the students erupted into cheers.

McGonagall levitated Fyden and took him to the Hospital Wing, Hermione feeling the pain in her arm, allowed Poppy to drag her along as well. As she was leaving, Hermione eyes found themselves locked with Sirius's, whose held concern and relief.

* * *

A/N: Yes, another chapter done and yet I find myself faced with a dilemma. I can't decide how fluffy I want the next chapter, Hogsmead, to be. Any suggestions. 

Reviews please


	8. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer**: Okay I confess Harry Potter is too good for him to belong to me. Now please point that pitchfork in a different direction.

googlibear- Yes some of those spells that Hermione said in her head were from Snape's potion book. Can't have the story where no students are suspicious of her though can I.

**Chapter Seven:** **Hogsmeade**

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one more time and sighed, if it wasn't for her scars on her face she knew she would have looked pretty. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any spell that would get rid of or even hide the scars for long.

Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous as she made her way to breakfast. Today was Hogsmeade, and her date.

She was disappointed when none of the boys or Lily showed up for breakfast but figured they were still sleeping, after all she was eating early and no one would be leaving for another two hours.

"Professor Granger."

"Madam Hooch, how may I help you?" Hermione smiled at the flying instructor who sat down next to her. Rebecca Hooch like the other instructors from Hermione's time was much younger. Gone was the gray hair leaving blond spikes with blue tips instead. Wrinkles from squinting had yet to appear leaving Hooch with a smooth hawk like face. After Hermione, Hooch was the newest and youngest teacher, having this year be her fourth year at the school and soon to be enjoying her twenty-eighth birthday.

"I'm going for a quick fly, care to join me?"

"Is this another one of you're attempts to try and learn one of my moves?" During one of her outings to the pitch to fly, Hooch, out late had seen her and after that had went out of her way to get Hermione to ride with her in hopes of learning a few new moves. Moves that Hermione herself had learned from Harry.

"Perhaps," Hooch grinned.

Hermione shared the grin, "As long as that quick fly is over with before I leave to watch the students."

"Of course," The two made their way down to the pitch exchanging embarrassing moments they had had flying.

Watching Hooch fly filled Hermione with awe. While she had never really been able to become one with the broom, as Harry described it, Hooch did so with natural ease. Seeing Hooch fly reminded Hermione of Harry as he flew, turning at the last second possible and enjoying the thrill of danger as the ground or wall grew ever closer.

They played follow the leader, taking turns in trying to get the other to mess up a flip of dive. Hermione was enjoying herself so much she was almost sorry when Hooch came out of that tricky dive and landed. Almost sorry but not quite.

"Oh, that was fun," Hooch grinned with excitement. "We have to do it again, sometime soon."

Hermione wasn't as thrilled but she agreed. "See you later, I'm already a little late."

"Five minutes is hardly late."

Hermione just smiled and ran to put her broom back in the shed before she proceeded to make her way to town, trying to fix her wind blown hair the entire time.

* * *

Sirius looked around the street again much to his friends' amusement. 

Lily and James sat on the bench outside the Three Broomsticks while Remus and Sirius stood next to them. Peter had been unable to come and was instead spending time in the Hospital wing for the hex Snape had managed to hit him with.

"Relax Padfoot, she'll show," James said. It wasn't like Sirius to be so nervous. He sent a look to Lily begging for help.

"She probably is coming a little late to make it look like it wasn't planned to spend time with you." Lily wasn't sure if what she said was true but it was logical.

Sirius perked up, "You're probably right,"

He didn't know why he felt so nervous, hell he's been on more dates then any other student, yet when it came to Hermione he couldn't help but feel like it was his first date ever. His stomach jumped as the object of his thoughts suddenly appeared from around the corner. Two fourth year students were speaking with her yet she seemed distracted.

Sirius took in her jeans, baby blue sweater, and a black cloak gently flowing around her. Her hair of chestnut curls tumbled around her scarred face and all that Sirius could think of was that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Sirius felt like he was going to melt when Hermione looked over at him and smiled.

"You look like a puppy that just found a treat," Remus remarked.

"Shut it, Moony."

"Of course Padfoot, shall we go over there? It looks like the fourth years have managed to halt her from coming over."

Sirius acknowledged Remus's words and gaining his courage walked over to where Hermione stood. "Hello professor."

"Mister Black," Seeing the others Hermione added, "Mister Potter, Miss Evans, Mister Lupin."

Lily stepped forward thinking quickly, "We hoped we could speak to you, you see we have a question about the curse you were talking about last class."

"Of course, excuse me," Hermione said to the fourth years.

Sirius and James grinned as the two students hurried off shooting glances at Lily.

"Shall we continue this in the Three Broomsticks were it's warm and there are drinks?" Sirius asked keeping up the innocent appearance as some nearby students listened on to the conversation.

The others all agreed and they spoke of easy things as they went inside. James and Sirius pushed their way over to the bar to get the Butterbeers as Hermione, Lily and Remus found an empty table among the very loud students.

Once everyone was seated-Hermione and Sirius against the wall, Lily and James on the opposite side and Remus on the end-a silence came over them.

"Poor Evans, now you will be known as the crazy student who talks school out of school." Hermione stated, releasing the nervousness that seemed float around them.

"Well as Head Girl I can be a little crazy but only a little." Everyone laughed and James went on to talk about some of the crazy things Lily had done over the years.  
Lily desperate to stop the talk about her, began sharing the pranks the boys had done that were behind some of her craziness.

Hermione listened and was silently amazed at how smart and organized the Marauders really were. The whole set up had to be followed to the mark, one slip up and the whole prank could go wrong.

"…it took McGonagall a week before she figured out how to change them all back." Hermione laughed with the others as James finished retelling about the time they had charmed the armor knights to say insults and embarrassing words anytime someone walked by during their third year.

"Please the time we messed with the doors was better, my master piece," Remus said proudly.

"Remus you came up with that," Lily squealed.

"Oh what happened?"" Hermione asked curious. Smiling Remus began talking about the prank.

Hermione barely managed to keep herself from jumping when Sirius's thigh suddenly came in contact with hers. She felt nervous and tense at the unaccustomed feeling of his thigh touching hers but soon found herself relaxing once again.

After a few minutes Sirius put his hand on her thigh and Hermione almost spilt her drink earning a curious gaze from Lily. Putting the drink back on the table, Hermione found herself twining her hand with his under the table. They stayed that way until James loudly mentioned that if they wanted to go shopping they had to leave, _now_.  
Hermione tried to hide her disappointment when she and Sirius had to separate as they stood but she knew Sirius noticed when he gave her a sad sexy grin and wink almost as if he was trying to say that he too wanted to stay with her.

"I'll see you all at dinner but now its time for me to go bully the students into staying out of trouble," Hermione smiled and walked towards the door.

* * *

Sirius stood with the others in Zonks but he was still remembering how well Hermione had felt next to him. She had acted so nervous when he had rested his thigh next to hers making him hesitate to put his hand on her thigh, at least that's what he told himself. There was no way he could have been nervous thinking she would refuse him, that was just not him. So it surprised him when she had been the one to take his hand in hers. 

"Hey Padfoot please join us in the land of living and pranks," James said from behind Sirius, starling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," At Lily's knowing look Sirius rushed over to the closest shelve and grabbed the first thing that looked like it would be good for a prank. " Hey lets get this, the Slytherins would look good with big ears."

James and Remus rushed over, looking at the _Grow Ears_ box. In the end they decided to buy it along with a few other goods that would help them with their next prank.

Once outside, Lily and Remus dragged Sirius and James to the bookstore where Sirius became a walking book holder much to James delight.

"I still say we needed a picture," James said as they left the bookstore. It was time to head back to school and dinner.

"No Prongs, that would be my end," Sirius complained distracted. His attention was on Hermione who had just disappeared down the path leading towards the gate of the Shrieking Shack. "I'll catch up with you all at dinner." Sirius took off after Hermione before the others had a chance to say anything, though he did hear Lily yell at him not to be late.

Sirius saw Hermione leaning against the fence meant to bar the entrance from the 'haunted' house. Suddenly she looked at the trees he was hiding in, "Who's there?"

Walking over to her, Sirius marveled at how fast she had known she wasn't alone. He had only just seen her when she had asked who was there. "Hey, oh wise professor."

"Mister Black, isn't it time for you to be back at school. You'll get into trouble for being late," Hermione chided, smiling.

Sirius stopped next to her, close enough that if he wanted to kiss her all he would have to do would be to bend down a little. Something of which he was seriously considering.

"You're out here too, so I'm okay, besides," Sirius started bending down towards the unmoving professor. "my name is Sirius." His lips connected with her and after a brief hesitation, Hermione opened her lips to allow, Sirius's tongue entry. In the minutes that followed, Sirius discovered that Hermione was a good kisser not as good as he was but still he had had more practice.

His hands roamed her body, which was pressed up against his and when Hermione finally pulled back, her breath coming out in small gasps, Sirius was hard pressed to keep himself from pulling her back. He reluctantly let go of her, breathing hard, but cheered up a little when he saw that she was blushing furiously.

"We…perhaps… Let's get back to school," Hermione said still blushing and trying to straighten her clothes and hair.

"It, ah, wouldn't look good if we were seen together," Sirius pointed out to the flustered professor.

"No it wouldn't, you go first I'll follow a few minutes later," Hermione was quickly gaining back her composure.

"Alright," Sirius took her hand and bowed over it giving it a kiss before heading back up the trail towards the town and school.

When he was almost out of sight Hermione called to him, "Oh and Sirius my name is Hermione."

Sirius grinned and continued on cheerfully.

* * *

Severus Snape sat on his bed, a scowl adorning his face. He had been following Professor Granger around as much as possible, which wasn't much, since the duel where she had used _Muffliato_ not to mention _Levicrpus_ and _Liberacorpus_. What student would tell a nonverbal spell to a new professor, it was suspicious. 

Severus had felt from the first time he saw her that something was off about Professor Granger. After the duel he was sure and he was determined to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, fluff. Next chapter Lily and Hermione pull their first prank plus order meeting. 

_**Review Please**_


	9. Return Prank

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, well the cookie is, Don't touch it! I said unhand my cookie you fiend.

**Chapter eight: Return Prank**

* * *

Lily barely kept her anger in. Her friend Alice had just informed her that James and Sirius had just gotten into a fight with Severus. That was the fourth time that she had heard of that month.

"I still can't believe Frank helped them," Alice said for the third time, a dreamy smile on her face.

"I can," Lily muttered also lost in her own thoughts.

_-Flashback-_

_Lily walked down the stairs alone, she had slept in later than usual though thankfully it was still early. Voices in the common room stopped her just before she walked in._

_"Now if another Slytherin attacks you just use that hex, it'll get them off your back," James deep voice carried over to where Lily was standing._

_A younger male's voice followed James, "Thanks, I really don't want to miss another class and spend it in the hospital wing."_

_Footsteps and the sound of the portrait opening and closing informed Lily of the departure of the others. Lily sighed in relief. She did not want to run into James. Ever since the beginning of the year her feelings for him had confusing her. She didn't seem to hate him anymore and that scared her._

_Lily was about to finish walking down the stairs when she heard Sirius's voice. "So Prongs what are your plans to get Lily to date you."_

_Lily waited for James reply and was shocked when it came. "I don't have any plans, I've given up."_

_She didn't know why but she felt a pang of disappointment and sadness._

_"What!" Sirius's voice rose a notch._

_"Face it Padfoot, Lily doesn't like me. I'd ask her if I thought she'd say yes but she won't even look at me any more. I've changed and changed but she doesn't even notice."_

_Lily felt her heart breaking and before she could squash the part of her that had feelings for James, she was walking into the common room purposely making some noise._

_Both men looked at her in shock._

_"I'm looking at you now," Lily mentally kicked herself, she was never so tongue-tied._

_"Li…Lily," James face was ashen._

_"Yes," Lily mentally kicked herself again. James looked at her in confusion._

_"Ask, and my answer is yes with a few rules though."_

_James's eyes widened. "Really,"_

_Ask," Lily repeated._

_"Lily, will you go out with me," James whispered._

_"Yes."_

_James nearly tripped over a chair in his haste to reach her. When he hugged her, Lily felt pleasure bubble inside of her. After he pulled away Lily looked her overjoyed boyfriend in the eye and said seriously, "Only if you and the others don't go around hexing people, Snape in particular."_

_At this Sirius, who had been watching everything with a goofy grin on his face, began protesting loudly._

_"I'm serious." Lily put her hands on her hips._

_Five minutes later, Lily got the boys agreement. James had given it freely but Sirius had fought venomously for his right to hex others, only agreeing after very long death glare from his best friend._

_-End of Flashback-_

Lily could still remember the shocked looks of everyone when she and James walked into the Great Hall for breakfast holding hands. She had been very happy and still was but she did not like James lying to her about not hexing people.

"Hey Alice you like pranks don't you?" Lily's voice was honey sweet.

"Yes," came the wary reply. "Why."

"Care to help?"

"With what?" Alice's interest was sparked.

"Why a prank of course, but you mustn't tell anyone."

"Oh, yes of course." Alice bounced in her seat drawing the attention of the other Gryfindors in the common room. Quickly grabbing her friend, Lily all but dragged her out the portrait, she didn't want anyone knowing anything.

Together the two made their way to Hermione's office, Lily explaining her and Hermione's plans to get back at the men anytime they hexed Severus.

Walking into the empty DADA room, Lily and Alice made their way over to the stairs at the back of the room. Halfway up the stairs the office door opened and Professor McGonagall walked out.

"Professor," Lily greeted moving out of the way so that McGonagall could pass.

"Lily, Alice," McGonagall smiled as she passed two of her favorite students. James, Sirius, and Remus being the other favorites.

Lily and Alice watched as McGonagall walked out of the classroom before rushing up to Hermione's office. The door opened as Lily was about to knock.

"Come in," Hermione smiled and allowed the two women to enter, directing them to two of the three chairs in the room.

Once they were all seated and had tea Lily began to speak. " Professor, they sent Severus to the Hospital Wing. I think it's time for our first prank."

Hermione grinned wickedly, "I have an idea, what about growing noses, like that childhood muggle book, Pinocchio. That way you can question them."

Lily grinned but at Alice's confused look, she clarified, "It's an muggle book for children teaching them not to lie. Anytime this puppet lies his nose grows."

Alice too started to grin. "You know there is that charm we learned to make things grow, perhaps we can tweak it a little."

Lily and Hermione quickly agreed and together the three began working on the plan.

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for her first class with seventh year Gryfindors and Slytherins. Lily had put the charms on their victims while they had slept and Alice had put the activating powder in their drinks during breakfast.

Which meant that her first class was bound to be entertaining.

Hermione put on a polite smile as the students entered and took their seats. Once everyone was ready she started speaking. It was hard to act like nothing was wrong but somehow, Hermione managed it. She said nothing as Lily and Alice whispered questions in the Marauders ears and hid her smile as the famous four Marauder's noses grew centimeter by centimeter each time they lied.

Halfway into the class Hermione had the students read. James's nose was getting rather long and if Sirius's odd looks were anything to go by it would soon be known.

Sure enough five minutes later Sirius leaned over to James and whispered in his ear. James looked at Sirius and his nose before whispering something back. After that all hell broke loose.

Sirius jumped up and moaned rather loudly, "Nooooo!"

Leaving his stuff behind, Sirius ran out of the classroom still moaning. James wasn't far behind, tripping over a book bag and smashing into a desk, on his way out. Remus and Peter looked at each other before they to rose from their seats.

"Excuse me professor, but...ah they need us," the werewolf led the confused Peter out of the classroom.

Once the door closed, Lily and Alice who had been stifling their laughter, burst out laughing. They didn't even notice the stares they were receiving. After about a minute, Hermione finally felt that she could speak without laughing herself.

"Class dismissed," Everyone but the two laughing young women rushed out whispering together. It was rare that a teacher let class out early and none of them were going to stick around even if they were curious to know what was happening.

Hermione followed the last student, a Slytherin, to the door and closed it once he left. Turning around she burst out laughing. Then bounding over to Lily and Alice she sat next to Lily. "So, did you find out everything you wanted to know?"

Still giggling Alice replied, "Oh, yes it was very enlightening."

Lily nodded in agreement, "Anytime they lied we'd say lie. It was really starting to scare them."

"Ya, at first they acted fine but after we caught them in a lie six times correctly they started getting nervous."

"So nervous that James let it slip that he had hexed Severus when I asked him." Lily said smugly.

"Ooh, this is good now you just have to deny that you did the spell. Though I doubt they'll think it had something to do with your questions." Hermione said. "They'll probably think you were just guessing to get them riled up, even if the guesses happened to be correct."

Lily and Alice agreed, then went on to inform Hermione all the questions they had asked. They thanked Hermione on their way out when she offered to take the men's books up to them at the Hospital Wing, saving the Lily and Alice from being late to their next classes.

Hermione quickly put the books in their proper bag and put a feather light charm on all of them. Just because she agreed to take the books didn't mean she had to carry all that weight. Sighing Hermione began the long walk towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Sirius stared at his long nose in the mirror. According to Poppy it was eleven centimeters too long. Growling in frustration, Sirius walked over to where the others were sitting. Poppy had gone to her office getting what she needed to figure out the counter charm.

"This is not fair," Sirius grumbled as he sat down on the edge of the bed James was sitting on. "We are charm masters and here Poppy is telling us that the charms used are really advanced. That they were once easy spells turned complicated and she's not sure what to do to get them fixed, usual spell and potions aren't working."

"I know," James rubbed his over long nose and grimaced. "I'm the best in Charms baring only Lily and even she can't even do something this advanced."

"Maybe a professor helped," Peter said, wincing at the glare James gave him.

"That is so…"

"Wait, he has a point," Remus cut in.

"He does?"

"I do?"

All three men looked at Remus surprised, causing the man in question to look down embarrassed. "Well, think if a student went to a professor for help at getting back at us, that professor might just give the student the charms needed to get the job done.

"Hmm, what professor would do something like that," Sirius asked. His only answer shaking heads.

"Slughorn?" Peter asked.

"No that man couldn't do something like that, too much of a coward. McGonagall maybe?"

Sirius glared at James but Remus spoke before he could say anything. "Why would she interfere now. I mean she's had nearly seven years."

Perhaps its,"

James grew quiet as the doors to the Infirmary opened, and Hermione walked in, four bags obediently floating behind her.

Remus jumped up and brusquely made his way over to the professor. Sirius let out a low growl at his friend and quickly followed.

"Thank you for bringing us our books, professor. Terribly sorry for leaving class like that." Remus took over the bags, stumbling a little as the feather light charm deactivated.

He dumped the bags on the nearest bed.

"It's alright, this time," Hermione tried to say sternly while smiling a Sirius's nose. "So why is your nose growing?"

James narrowed his eyes and tried to speak but Sirius cut him off, "No Idea. Don't you have class?"

"It starts in a few minutes, I can't stay."

Lowering his voice so that the others in the Hospital Wing couldn't hear he said, " Any plans tonight?"

Sirius was happy to see Hermione blush. She answered him just as quietly. "Unfortunately, I'll be gone until at least eleven."

Sirius began pouting causing Hermione to laugh slightly. She waved goodbye and headed back to her classroom.

Sirius watched her hips swinging attractively as she left. Sighing he turned back to his friends. He would have no fun later that night.

It had been three weeks since their 'date' and from that time on any open night they had would be spent snogging and talking. Sirius was surprised at how much he enjoyed their conversations. He was more up to action rather then talking but with her talking was easy.

Poppy rushed out of her office and grabbed Sirius's arm leading him over to a bed. "There, figured it out. Now Sirius you first and let me warn you this may hurt a little."

Sirius soon found out that hurt was an understatement.

* * *

"Are you ready, my dear?"

Hermione nodded and with a Pop she and Dumbledore disappeared from the school gates and reappeared in front of an old ugly house. Happy she was already keyed into the wards and didn't have to deal with that again, Hermione followed the Headmaster inside which was the opposite of the outside.

Rich furnishings of muted earth colors adorned the living room of the current Order of the Phoenix headquarters. The house belonged to Gregory Jaren and his wife, Melody. The elderly couple weren't up to running around on order missions anymore and found that letting their house act as headquarters was much easier yet still important.

Hermione remembered the first and only other meeting she had attended. The meetings weren't as common as they were back at her old time but then again Voldemort wasn't as powerful either.

Hermione smiled and greeted other members as she made her way over to Shacklebolt. Of all the members he was one of the few she really felt comfortable around besides Dumbledore. When Hermione walked up to them, the young auror-in-training was speaking with Moody about his mistakes during training at work earlier that day.

She listened to the conversation not daring to interfere. Finally the two stopped speaking and turned to her.

"Hello," Shacklebolt smiled, his voice as soothing as ever.

Moody just grunted, his magical eye focused on her.

Smiling, Hermione ignored the chills she got from the magical eye focused on her and greeted the men, "Good day, how are the Benards doing?" The events that had taken place two weeks ago was still fresh in her mind. Saving the Benards was the first fight against Death Eaters she had participated in since using the Time-Turner.

"Louis is still in St. Mungos but his wife was released and is staying with a friend." Shacklebolt replied. "How well did the girls take the news?"

Hermione grimaced; Kaily Benards was in fifth year and her sister, Jamie, in second. "Kaily had to be restrained, she tried to attack the Slytherins but Jamie seemed fine once see heard that both of her parents were alive."

"How did you learn to fight so well."

Hermione nearly jumped at Moody's gruff voice, he had hardly spoken to her after they had been introduced. Knowing he meant real fighting and not dueling, Hermione decided to answer him as truthfully as she could. "Back home in Africa it was common for the tribes to have wars, I just happened to be dragged into a few of them."

There was another grunt then, "You should come by the Ministry some time we have a suitable dueling room and I would be interested in seeing how well you can duel one on one."

"I appreciate your offer, it would be delightful." Hermione couldn't be sure but she thought she heard a snort coming from Shacklebolt.

"I'll send an owl later with the details. Albus is ready to begin."

Just then Dumbledore's voice rose above the others in the room, "Please take your seats."

Hermione nodded to Moody in agreement to the owl and found her seat which next to none other then Molly Weasley, a young Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore waited for everyone to take their seats before launching into his opening speech, "First I would like to thank all of those that were able to answer the emergency call and help protect the Benards. Neither died thanks to the quick action. I feel that you should know the truth about the rumors going around but remember tell no others. Minister Hankel is indeed sick," Dumbledore paused as the gasps and moans filled the air, "The healers are saying he has less then a year left. I need you all to keep your ears open on who the candidates may be. Now moving on to more pressing issues, Mortimer what do you have on Voldemort?"

Mortimer Roader, the order's spy on the Dark Lord stood up, "There is talk about attacking one of the muggle villages near London but which one is currently unknown to me. The failed attempt on the Benards sent the Dark Lord into a rage and he killed four muggle prisoners and the two aurors." The aurors present flinched, they hated hearing about dead comrades.

The meeting went on, Hermione simply listening and only adding her opinion when it was asked for. If she had looked around she would have caught the thoughtful looks sent her way as she gave smart and tactile replies but her mind was only on what was being said and if she cared to admit it, Sirius.

Nearly two hours later the meeting finally came to a close. Back at the school Dumbledore silently motioned for her to follow him. The walk to the Headmaster's office was silent, the portraits all snoring soundly.

Once in the office and sitting down Dumbledore spoke, "I have managed to get the diary and no I will not tell you how I did." Dumbledore waved off her unspoken question. "But alas I find myself with a problem. You said Harry destroyed the diary with a fang from a Basilisk. I find myself short a fang and do not know where the chamber is so that I can retrieve one."

Hermione's mind went into overdrive. Each Horcrux they destroyed had a spell used on it that worked with the item they were in. Finally, "A diary is filled with paper, right. So flames would burn it."

"I tried that."

"What about a dragon. The fire that comes from a dragon is hot and has magic in it. Combined with an extracting spell and hmm," Hermione paused, lost in thought. "A suffocating spell when the soul comes outs out of the diary?"

Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling. "It might work. I'll see to it. Getting a dragon might be a little difficult but no worries. Thank you for your time, Hermione."

"Of course professor." Hermione let herself out. The walk to her room was long giving Hermione time to go over her day. Pranks, classes, meetings and more meetings. She liked it though she knew it would have been much better if snogging Sirius had been in it.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done, whew. I started another story. Anytime I started thinking of this one ideas for a different story popped up so I finally wrote it and managed to finish this chapter

Review please.


	10. Come Hither

**Disclaimer**: "I hereby declare this poor writer as owning nothing,"

**A/N:** This story is rated M for a reason and there is a lot more fluff then before if you don't like don't read.

**Chapter nine: Come Hither**

* * *

Hermione stifled her laughter at the scene before her. Sirius hopping around in ropes binding him was sure a site to see. She had started mock duels in class and had decided to allow Sirius and James to duel, after much pleading on Sirius's part. Needless to say, both men were now sporting new hairdos, skin colors, and an odd assortment of additions to various body parts.

Normally Hermione would have put a stop to the prank spells but considering the two mixed in other more serious spells she decided to let it go. It was funny after all.

James stood victorious in the middle of the platform, Sirius's wand in his hand.

"Very good, Mister Potter," Hermione canceled the binding spell on Sirius and pretended not to notice the glare Sirius directed at his best friend while retrieving his captured wand.

"Next up, Crab and Goyle," The two hulking men -almost exact replicas of the Crab and Goyle from her time- took their positions on the dueling platform and blundered through the starting steps. Hermione soon learned that the senior Crab and Goyle were just as slowwitted as their future sons were. She spent the remainder of class ducking out of the way of stray spells over and over again and was relived when class finally ended.

Hermione gathered her notes from class and took them to her office. She was in the process of gathering the notes needed for her next class when she felt a presence behind her. Whipping around, wand in hand, Hermione shook her head at Sirius, standing by the open door, the evidence of his colorful duel missing. A soft smile formed on Hermione's face as she put her wand back in its hostler. "Sirius, class starts in but a few minutes."

"I know but I had to get a second alone with you. You're always so busy with Dumbledore and whatever he has you doing," Sirius closed her office door and before Hermione could fully comprehend what was happening, Sirius's lips had found her own. Hermione quickly deepened the kiss, her hands finding their way onto Sirius's back as his own hands buried deep into her hair cradling her head. Hermione briefly noticed the back of her thighs hitting her desk as Sirius pushed against her, his sex very much awake. One of his hands came down and found its way inside of her robe and shirt, sending sparks of pure bliss wherever it roamed on bare skin.

The sounds of fourth years chattering reminded Hermione of where she was and with a groan she pushed Sirius away. He came at her again and she was forced to push him away a second time. Hermione knew her control was failing, her body still tingling for where he had pressed his body against hers, so she was glad when Sirius didn't try to kiss her again.

Breathing hard, Sirius stepped back and silently gestured downward. Hermione, her breath coming out in small gasps, followed to where he was pointing and blushed. There was no way he could leave the office like _that_. She nodded once and walked over to the mirror in the corner. They would have to wait.

"We were discussing why you got a detention alright?" Hermione looked at Sirius through the mirror as she fixed her hair and tried to gain back her calm exterior.

"Is this detention tonight?" Sirius gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yes, are you better? The kids are getting louder," The fourth year's chatter had increased in volume when they found no professor there waiting to start class.

Sirius nodded, "I'm good enough."

"Good," Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote on it hurriedly. Once done, she handed it to Sirius. "There give that to McGonagall when you get to class and be here at seven."

Hermione took a moment to gather her bearings before walking out of the office, Sirius following behind. On her way down the stairs, Hermione glared at the students.

"Here I am having a discussion with one of my students and I can't even hear him properly because you all decide to make a racket," Hermione didn't notice Sirius slip out the classroom as she scolded the offending students.

* * *

Sirius walked into his Transfiguration class wearing a goofy smile. He didn't even acknowledge the stares he received as he made his way up to the silent watching professor.

"Here you are professor," Sirius said jovially handing over the parchment.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "You got a detention and you're smiling?"

"Yep," Sirius threw over his shoulder as he took his customary seat next to James. He always felt like he was floating on air after a good snog with Hermione and this time was no different. In fact this was the first time she had suggested they get together. Sirius's thoughts turned to what might happen later that night.

"So, did you get a detention for snogging Professor Granger's brains out?"

Sirius jumped when James whispered in his ear, earning a glare from McGonagall. "Why I got a detention is none of your concern but if you must know, I was a bad boy and am simply being punished."

Sirius ignored the snort coming from behind him, after all what did Remus know.

"Of course Padfoot, you were a really _bad_ boy," James was grinning.

Resisting the urge to smack his best friend, Sirius settled for ignoring him instead.

A few minutes later, "At least tell me you asked her out."

Sirius looked at James with horror. All this time with Hermione and he hadn't asked her out. "I'll do it tonight."

James nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to the notes on his parchment. Sirius looked at his friend funny. James didn't take notes in Transfiguration. Looking at the parchment, he grinned. Little hearts flew around, the writing inside saying JP LE forever.

"Maybe you should show that to Lily, Prong," Sirius suggested.

"Shut it or I'll show your girlfriend pictures of you and your teddy bear."

"On second thought Lily doesn't need to see it."

"You still have those pictures?" Peter whispered from his seat behind them next to Remus.

"Oh yeah, Padfoot didn't get all of them back. Did I mention he looks so adorable curled up with the teddy bear in his loving embrace."

Sirius growled as the other three marauders snickered.

"Boys! Be quiet," All four marauders jumped as McGonagall loomed over them. They hadn't even heard her walk over.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius and James chorused together. Remus and Peter nodded their heads in agreement.

James sent a wink at Lily when she looked over at them. She was sitting with Alice in the first row while Sirius and the others sat in the last two rows. Sirius watched with glee as Lily glared a silent reprimand for bothering a professor and James winced.

Sirius made sure to behave for the rest of class, which really wasn't that hard. All he had to do was think of Hermione and the time they spent together, preferably snogging. He knew he wanted to go farther then simply snogging but he had no clue if she would allow it. After all, Hermione was indeed a modest witch.

Sirius was shaken out of his thoughts for a second time that day when the class ended. He walked with the other seventh year Gryfindors to the Great Hall for lunch, bantering with Remus to see how long it would take for him to snap.

Fortunately for Remus, Sirius found his seat and food before the werewolf snapped. Sirius was enjoying his lunch and the conversation with his friends to the point that he didn't immediately notice the shadow behind him.

"Sirius," A voice purred.

Turning his head around, Sirius looked at the Ravenclaw. It took a second for the face to register in his mind, then he got it. Casey Jerain, a sixth year who he had seen off and on all last year. "Casey how are you?"

"Okay but better soon I should hope."

"Oh," Sirius noticed his friends around him had become silent waiting to see what would happen.

"I hear that you aren't seeing anyone and at the moment neither am I," Casey trailed her fingers over his shoulder, her voice husky.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I am seeing someone." Sirius said as pleasantly as he could while holding back his growing anger.

"Oh, I hope it isn't a fourth year, they have no appreciation for an older more _experienced_ man. Not like I do," Casey pouted at him, her fingers still trailing over his shoulder.

Sirius stiffened under her fingers. Gently but forcibly he grabbed her arm and lifted it away from his shoulder like an offending rodent. Casey's eyes narrowed, by this time they had the attention of many students.

"No she isn't a student."

"Oh, so she's not here. Well then, she'll never know now will she?" Casey's face took on a victorious look. Her fingers reached for Sirius's shoulder again.

Fed up, Sirius stood abruptly, "I have no desire to betray my girlfriend, Casey. I am quite happy with her and her alone."

Sirius stalked out of the Hall, ignoring the shocked looks following him out.

* * *

For Hermione the day had seemed to drag by slowly. After she had watched Sirius barge out of the Great Hall, a funny feeling of butterflies had seemed to effect her stomach. She doubted that she would soon forget when Sirius Black, famed woman's man turned down an attractive and shapely sixth year for her, plain, old Hermione. Those thoughts had plagued her for the rest of the day and even through supper.

Hermione looked up from the book on her desk as her office door opened.

"I'm ready to serve my detention, professor," Sirius skipped in closing the door behind him. Somehow this picture reminded Hermione of earlier that day.

"Indeed, well then Mister Black what should you're punishment be for insulting a professor," Hermione stood and slowly swinging her hips walked up Sirius, stopping scant inches away from him.

"Cherish her goddess body," Sirius leaned in the same moment Hermione backed up, causing him to trip and stumble into the big desk.

"Not yet," Hermione smiled. "But soon," she added as an after thought.

Straightening himself out, Sirius gave her his best puppydog eyes. "Please?"

Hermione almost caved into the pitiful look but then shook her head, "Come on. Talk first fun later."

Groaning, Sirius obediently followed her, like she knew he would. Hermione led the way to outside. Thick snow clouds covered the moon but it was still light enough to see, barely.

"Do we have to be outside, it's cold," Sirius complained as the late November air hit him face on.

"Use a warming charm."

Sirius mumbled something under his breath as it began to snow before doing as she suggested.

Hermione just shook her head and slowed down so that they were walking side by side. She had used the charm before they had even left the castle.

They walked in silence; indirectly heading for a tree near the lake that offered those under its branches some cover and privacy.

Stopping under the tree, Hermione turned to face, Sirius. "Is it true?" By the shuffling of his feet, Hermione knew Sirius had understood what she was asking.

"Yes, I," Sirius stopped presumably to collect his thoughts. "I know I didn't actually ask you before my outburst earlier, but Hermione will you go out with me?"

Hermione smiled, that was exactly what she was waiting for, him to ask her. "Yes."

Sirius grinned and pulled Hermione into a bone-crushing embrace. She had little time to get her breath back before his lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss soon deepened and Hermione let her hands roam freely.

When Hermione's left hand felt smooth cloth peaking out of Sirius's robe pocket she pulled back.

"Sirius is that an invisibility cloak?"

Sirius looked down at his pocket and nodded.

"Put it on, I'm ready to retire. After all it has been a long week."

Sirius stared at Hermione uncomprehending for a moment before grinning. He hurriedly threw the cloak on disappearing from view.

Hermione made the long walk back to her room. She made sure to hold the portrait open slightly longer then usual. Once the portrait closed, Sirius whipped the cloak off and threw it onto the back one of the chairs.

"Mione, if you don't want to we don't have to." Sirius was watching her closely.

Hermione hesitated, did she want to, she knew there would be no turning back if she did. Hermione could still remember her first time with Ron a week before he died. But this was Sirius and he wasn't about to go into battle anytime soon. Hermione looked into Sirius's eyes and seeing an emotion that she hadn't seen in so long, she came to a decision. "I want to."

Sirius smiled a slow sexy smile as he walked over to her and pulled her through the door leading to her tidy bedroom.

He began to kiss her much gentler then his usual frenzy but soon Hermione ceased to notice anything but his sleek hot body against hers, the feel of his lips sucking her breasts, and the joining of their bodies as his sex entered her womanhood.

* * *

Severus watched as Professor Granger and Black walked outside. He was about to follow when Professor Slughorn saw him called him over. It was nearly an hour before Severus could get away from the Potions master and to his annoyance he saw only Professor Granger walking back to her quarters. Black was nowhere to be seen. Severus sighed; he wanted to know why the two spent so much time together especially when Black supposedly had a girlfriend he didn't want to cheat on. Not to mention the professor still knew spells she shouldn't. He just had to figure it all out.

* * *

**A/N:** There that was a fast update. I was supposed to update my other story but alas this one was finished first. **Question,** does anyone know how the next Minister of Magic is decided?

I love reviews, thanks.


End file.
